Recoge el Jabon
by Margot03
Summary: AU.One-shoot.Ni loco sere Uke-Oh pero lo disfrutaras Dei-chan-Entonces yo sere el Seme y tu el Uke,-Sere Uke si recoges el jabon-Sasuke siento que veo una peli porno entre tu hermano y el mio.-En nuestro baño no hay jabon-No te preocupes recogeras...


Wenazzzzz estaba pensando en el nuevo capi de Ocultismo cuando de pronto TING TING TING se me ocurrió este one-shoot ItaDei

Declaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, Masashi si llegas a leer esto escondete que todavía no supero la muerte de ero-sennin y te quiero matar XD

Dedicado a Melissa y a mi cuñado Deidara en metroflog! Se los debo!

* * *

Había regresado a Japón, la tierra que lo vio crecer, la tierra que lo vio alegrarse, sufrir y la tierra que lo vio huir como un cobarde…

Pero… **¿Por que regreso?**

_Regreso por que su hermanito Naruto Uzumaki iba a celebrar su fiesta de compromiso y faltaba una semana para eso pero decidió que ya era hora de volver, de dar la cara y tenia la esperanza de que acabara como su hermanito, casado con el hombre que amaba._

_Por que el Deidara Uzumaki volvió a Japón después de haberse ido hace 2 años, el que era rubio de pelo largo y de piel nívea poseedor de unos ojos tan azules como el cielo tenia 21 años y había vuelto._

Pero**…¿Cuál era la verdadera razón de su regreso?**

_Queria verlo a él…_

Pero**…¿Por qué huyo?**

Deidara ya se encontraba frente a la puerta de la mansión Uchiha y antes de tocar el timbre la puerta se abrió dejando al descubierto al hombre que se encontraba detrás….

_La razón de su huida era Itachi Uchiha, el hombre que ahora debía tener unos 22 años él fue el que provoco que escapara…_

**¿Por qué?**

_Por que desde pequeños hacian todo juntos, desde dormir hasta bañarse, gracias a ellos sus hermanitos se conocieron, todo iba bien hasta que Deidara se dio cuenta que estaba enamorado de Itachi e Itachi le confeso a Deidara que estaba enamorado de él._

Entonces**…¿Por qué escapo?**

_Por miedo a salir lastimado…pero eso ya no importaba, lo que importaba era él e Itachi…_

No había cambiado en nada seguía con el cabello largo y esos ojos negros que lo hipnotizaban.

-Deidara…

-Itachi…

-Deidara-chan!-grito Naruto feliz al ver a su hermano después de dos años completos

Deidara entro rápidamente, dejo sus maletas al pie de la escalera y se dirigió corriendo hacia su hermanito abrazándolo y besándolo en los labios, un beso inocente, como le había enseñado mamá antes de morir. Naruto estaba más grande que antes, tenía unos ojos azules como el mar, el cabello rubio corto y la piel bronceadita de tanto tomar sol y es que su hermanito era un amante de las playas.

Se separaron y Deidara dirigió su mirada la frente para encontrarse con Sasuke

-Cuñado!-gritaron al unisonó abrazándose.

-Y bien donde duermo?-pregunto Deidara mientras se separaba de Sasuke

-Duermes conmigo, como en los viejos tiempos-respondió Itachi mientras abrazaba a Deidara por la cintura.

Y entonces a Deidara se le subieron los colores a la cara

-Y como supongo nada a cambiado iré a dejar mis maletas-comento soltando una risa nerviosa.

Habían pasado los días y todo estaba como antes, se habían puesto al día, Deidara se acostumbro a dormir con Itachi como antes y aunque no lo admitía le gustaba que Itachi lo abrazara al dormir.

Era de noche y Deidara estaba desvistiéndose en el baño para bañarse, se soltó el cabello y se metió a la ducha, abrió el grifo y regulo el agua para que quedara tibia, dejo que el agua lo empapara de pies a cabeza relajándolo, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando alguien entro al baño y cerro la puerta con seguro, tampoco sintió el peso de una ropa que no era la suya caer y solo reaccionó cuando la puerta de la ducha se abrió dándole paso a un Itachi desnudo que casi le provoca una hemorragia nasal crónica al pobre rubio.

-Itachi que demonios haces aquí?

-Que no ves? Me voy a bañar contigo como en los viejos tiempos Dei-chan.

-P-pero…déjalo así-respondio el rubio resignado.

Itachi se mojo de pies a cabeza como hizo Deidara anteriormente y después de apartar algunos cabellos que le tapaban la visión pudo darse cuenta que Deidara lo miraba sonrojado.

-Deidara yo quiero saber…por que te fuiste?

-AH?

-Te fuistes por que te dije que te amaba?

-No…

-Entonces?

-Lo hice por que yo también te amaba y no quería salir lastimado después.

-Tonto…y todavía me amas?

-Por que lo preguntas?

-Por que yo todavía te amo.

Y Deidara lo beso, primero con amor y después con pasión, se separaron cuando la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente.

-Yo también te amo

-Entonces bañémonos bien-dijo Itachi mientras agarraba el jabón y se lo pasaba por el cuerpo a Deidara y observaba con una sonrisa como el rubio se excitaba.

-Itachi no toques allí-susurro Deidara tratando de quitar la mano de Itachi de su trasero.

Itachi comenzó a besar el cuello de Deidara mientras el rubio recorría el cuerpo del mayor con las manos, notando como el "amiguito" de Itachi comenzaba a despertar, sonrojándose en el acto. Se besaron en los labios esta vez con lujuria y dejando que el agua los mojara nuevamente Itachi recostó a Deidara en la pared cercana al grifo.

Sintió como el rubio bajo, tomando su miembro y llevándoselo a la boca, produciéndole escalofríos, y satisfacción al sentir esa boquita subir y bajar, llevándolo después de un buen rato de soltar gemidos al orgasmo, acto seguido levanto al rubio y lo beso en los labios mientras masajeaba el miembro del rubio, masturbándolo, haciéndolo soltar gemidos escandalosos que lo excitaron aun mas, cuando el rubio llego al orgasmo, Itachi aprovecho y dirigió uno de sus dedos hacia la entrada de Deidara, comenzando a estimularlo.

* * *

Mientras en el pasillo…

Sasuke y Naruto estaba con la oreja pegada a la puerta del baño, ya que después de escuchar los gemidos escandalosos de Deidara no pudieron aguantar la tentación y pegaron sus oídos haber si escuchaban algo y al parecer escuchaban mucho ya que Naruto estaba sonrojado y al igual que Sasuke con una erección que estaba planeando bajar pronto…

-Siento que estoy viendo una película porno entre mi hermano y el tuyo Sasuke.

-No eres único...

* * *

Cuando Itachi sintió que la entrada de Deidara estaba acostumbrada a sus dedos hizo que el rubio se diera la vuelta, dándole la espalda, pero cuando lo iba a penetrar sintió que Deidara lo detenía.

-Ni loco voy a ser Uke pedazo de imbécil.

-Oh Deidara sabes que lo vas a disfrutar al igual que yo.

-Entonces tu serás el Uke y yo el Seme.

Y después de pensar un rato Itachi pateo el jabón haciendo que quedara frente a Deidara que aun le daba la espalda y pronuncio un…

-Sere Uke si recoges el jabón

Y justo cuando Deidara se agacho sintió algo duro en su entrada, soltando un gemido de placer.

-Deidara…espero que solo recojas el jabón conmigo y con mas nadie-pronuncio Itachi mientras introducía su miembro dentro de Deidara escuchando gemidos de dolor y de placer.

-Entonces decídete Deidara te gusta o te duele?

-Me gusta pero duele idiota.

Itachi se quedo quieto durante unos minutos con ayuda de su autocontrol para que Deidara se acostumbrara un poco y después sin poder aguantar las ganas que tenia de moverse, comenzó a embestir al rubio primero suave para después a petición del mismísimo Deidara terminar fuerte llegando los dos al orgasmo.

* * *

Fuera del baño

-Hicieron que mi hermanito recogiera el jabón-dijo Naruto-y yo que tenia esperanzas de que uno de los dos fuera Seme.

-No te preocupes Naruto , que tal si vamos al baño que esta dentro de nuestra habitación?

-Pero allí no hay jabón, por eso nos íbamos a bañar en este.

-No importa, vamos a hacer de todo menos bañarnos, además no te voy a poner a recoger el jabón, vas a recoger la botella de shampoo-respondió Sasuke mientras jalaba a Naruto al interior de la habitación y la cerraba con seguro.

-Ahora le toca a nuestros hermanos escuchar nuestra película porno-susurro Naruto divertido.

-Y créelo que la escucharan, por que al igual que tu hermano eres un rubio escandaloso.

-Pero así me amas Teme.

-Si Dobe.

-Yo también te amo.

-Lo se.

* * *

FIN

XD vagancia al maximo hehehehehe wenuh ahora me dedicaraa pensar en ocultismo antes de subir la de los pecados mortales XD dejen reviews bye!


End file.
